The Last Chance
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: "Rach, this is not easy for me and it took me a lot of time to figure this out, but when Finn and you told the Glee club that you were going to get married after Regionals, part of me thought that I had to try it, even if I was being selfish." This is my try on what happens after Regionals between Quinn and Rachel. It's written from Rachel's POV. No accident. No wheelchair.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is how I imagine the scene after Regionals between Rachel and Quinn should have happened. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome! I'm planning to write a second chapter and I take suggestions, because my initial idea was to make this a one-shot, so I'm a bit out of ideas._

_Thanks for reading!_

_I do not own Glee. If I do, Finn would have ceased to exist in first season and Faberry would be canon._

* * *

_I'm going to get married! _I thought to myself while walking down the hall to change my clothes. We had just won Regionals and I was about to marry Finn, the boy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Things were going to change, but I knew I loved him and we were going to move to New York together. I was happy and very excited!

I only wished she could support me and go to my wedding, but I got the feeling she was not going to change her mind.

"Hey!" I turned around and there she was, dressed in her cheerleader uniform. Perfect, as always. "How do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me early and I couldn't resist."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Everyone deserves to be happy." I was faking a smile. I knew it and I knew she could see it, but as happy as I was I couldn't seem to show it in front of her.

"When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn...right?" I just nodded. What exactly did she mean with _Finn and only Finn? "_Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute in a quieter place? Maybe the choir room?"

"I was about to get dressed… for the wedding, you know." I really wanted to know what she had to say, but I couldn't be late to my own weeding, right?

"I know. I promise it won't take too long. You'll be there in time." I thought about it for a second, but she was looking at me like she was begging. That was definitely weird. "Please…"

"Okay." Well, in case I was late to my wedding I could compare it to one of those Hollywood films I loved!

We walked to the choir room, but I couldn't see her, because I was leading the way. When we entered the class I went to stay right beside the piano and she closed the door behind us. She was facing the door and I tried to be patient, but I couldn't stop watching my clock.

"So, Quinn, what did you want to talk about?"

"You can't… No… You shouldn't marry him." She said while turning around and looking me in the eyes. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation again.

"Quinn, please, we've already talked about this. I'm going to get married in less than 2 hours, whether you like it or not. So if you are not going to support me or Finn in this, I suggest you to stop your attempts to change my mind."

"Rachel, just listen to me, please." She approached me, so we were just a few steps away.

"No, Quinn. As hard as this may sound, I'm done listening to you. I can respect your opinion, but don't expect me to think the same."

"Okay. Right. I understand that, but just let me talk, and when I finish if you still want to marry him, I promise I'll go to the wedding, if you still want me there, okay?"

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure that one simple conversation with you is not going to change what I feel for Finn, and that means that you will be at my wedding, so… go ahead." I sat down on the piano chair with a satisfied grin on my face. Everything was going to be perfect. Quinn would come to my wedding, I was going to marry Finn and we were going to be happy.

"It's great you are so sure. You are always so self-confident…" She was looking at me in a way I had never seen before.

"I know what I want and, as you probably are aware of, I always get what I want." The truth was that I was not as self-confident as everybody seemed to think, but I always played my role really good. That was something I learnt through all the slushies and the insults.

"I know, but there are times that you realize you want something you didn't know you wanted, and maybe when you finally realize it, it's too late to change things."

That made me think. I was sure I loved Finn, but sometimes when I thought about the wedding and spending the rest of my life with him, there were some _ifs _that got in between my thoughts. What if Kurt and Quinn were right? What if I end up in Lima with 2 children while Finn is working in Burt's auto shop? When those thoughts came to my mind, I convinced myself that it was understandable to have some doubts, and that's all.

I realized I was lost in my thoughts and Quinn was just right there, in front of me, watching me, as if she was studying me. She was making me feel really uncomfortable and the thing was that she said nothing yet, so I decided to hurry her up.

"Well, Quinn, you were going to tell me something, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. I had a speech prepared, but it seems that everything is gone now, so I'll try to make it on the fly. You just have to promise me that you are not going to interrupt me, okay?" I nodded. She seemed so nervous I could bet that her hands were shaking. "Here we go!" She broke eye contact for a second, like she was thinking what to say, and then her beautiful hazel eyes were on me again.

"Rachel, you are making a big mistake marrying Finn, and it's not because you are not meant to be with him or because you don't love him enough. It's because you are not ready to take that step; at least not now. It's not your time to get married. You are special. You are the most talented person I know and since the first time I saw you, I knew you were going to make it out of Lima and become someone. You stand out from the crowd. I've always believed in you, no matter how many times I insulted you; you always get back up again and kept fighting for your dreams. I admire you."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She was supposed to hate me. She made my life hell for years. I didn't know if what I was feeling was anger because she never told me anything, or happiness because she confessed she never hated me.

"I can never apologize enough for what I've done to you, and I will never forgive myself for it, but I can assure you that everything I ever wanted was to support you and be by your side, although I never realized 'til some months ago." She looked to the ground and I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"What do you mean you never realized it?"

"Rach," _since when Quinn calls me Rach?_ "this is not easy for me and it took me a lot of time to figure this out, but when Finn and you told the Glee club that you were going to get married after Regionals, part of me though that I had to try it, even if I was being selfish."

"To try what? Change my mind about the wedding?"

"That too." Now I was definitely not getting the point and I was a very clever person. I stood up to look at Quinn directly into her eyes, maybe I was missing something.

"Quinn, even though what you're saying is incredibly amazing and much unexpected, I'm not understanding why this sudden sincerity and openness and—"

"I love you."

_What? _"What? Oh… Okay, I understand. Quinn, I also care about you and I think we are kind of friends now, so—" She cut me off before I could say anything and took a step forward.

"No, Rachel, you don't understand. I love you more than just a friend. I'm in love with you."

I've never been speechless in my whole life and this was the first time I couldn't think about any word, not even monosyllables (when Finn proposed me I managed to say at least a complete sentence). I just stood there, looking at Quinn with probably an _I'm about to pass out face_, because she seemed terrified. _Quinn loves me… I'm a girl. Quinn, straight head cheerleader, loves a girl._

"Oh my God…" That's what my mind managed to come up with. _Very eloquent, Rachel_.

"Rachel, I know this could sound unbelievable, but I can assure you that I mean it. I understand that you obviously don't feel the same about me, I know you love Finn and everything, but sometimes you feel like you have to try it, because of that stupid little hope that appears in your heart when the person you love looks your way and smile at you and.." She threw her arms up and started pacing the room, while I was just there watching her. "Fuck, I'm rambling! Now, I sound like you." Quinn stopped her movements and took a step closer to me, but not invading my personal space. "Rach, it would be awesome if you could say something. I feel really vulnerable right now and I hate feeling this way. "

"I…" I was trying to say something, but it was very difficult to come up with the right words. "I don't know what to say Quinn."

"It doesn't matter how I feel for you, because now I know you don't feel the same, but please I know you deserve more than him, so I'm just asking you to, at least, wait until graduation. There's no hurry. Please, wait."

"This is the second time you ask me to wait." I said matter of fact.

"I know. It could be great if you take my advice this time."

"You know I am supposed to get married in an hour, right?"

"You can talk to Finn. He will understand. I'm sure your dads will be relieved. The rest of the Glee club will understand it too. Please Rach, wait 3 more months."

Quinn was sounding really desperate and I was starting to feel all the shock all over me again, so I just sat down again in the piano chair and looked anywhere but into her eyes.

"Could you leave me alone?"

"But—"

"Please, Quinn, just go." And I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were about to fall.

"Okay..." I could tell for the shaking in her voice that she was probably holding tears back too. I hugged my belly at the sound of the door closing while tears slid down my face.

I was not sure why I was crying, but I definitely was not feeling well. What Quinn told me shouldn't have made feel this way. All the pain I felt those years because of her and now she was confessing that she loved me. It was surreal.

I was beginning to digest all the information, when all those _ifs_ that haunted me sometimes, came crashing into my mind like a tidal wave. _How could she be so selfish to tell me this right before my wedding? _My mind was a mess right now. I watched the time. _I should be getting dressed._

I stood up and cleaned my face with my hands. I told myself I would think about that later. I walked out of the class and I realized it. I was trembling and I couldn't even think clearly enough to stop those doubts that were in my head at that point. I couldn't do it, not like that. I had to talk with Finn as soon as possible. He was probably heading to the courthouse.

I reached my phone to call him, but for what? Postpone the wedding? On the phone? No, I wasn't like that. I was mature enough to do this face to face. So I started walking to my own car while calling him.

"Rach, where are you? I was getting worried. I didn't see you leaving the school and—"

"Finn, stop. I'm okay, but I wanted to talk to you first. I… I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

"I'm heading to the courthouse. Kurt is driving. What happened?"

"See you there in 10 minutes."

"Okay… You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I love you Finn."

"I love you too Rach."

_Rach…_ Quinn called me that. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… Everything leaded me back to her, even at that point, when I was supposed to be happy for getting married, I was planning to postpone the wedding because there was no way I could get married in those circumstances. Too many doubts, too many thoughts, too much anger. Yes, I was definitely mad at Quinn. It was all her fault.

Once I get to the car, I texted my daddies to let them know that I was heading directly to the courthouse.

I parked the car and waited a few seconds inside to try to figure out what I was going to tell Finn. I still loved him, but what Quinn said made me think if she was right and if it was really too soon. I was so sure yesterday and now I was lost.

I left the car and walked towards the door. I went to the elevator and press the button to the third floor. All that time I was repeating to myself my mantra again and again: _I am Rachel Berry and I can do this. I went through worst things. _

The elevator reached the third floor and I took a breath before exiting it. The hallway was long and wide, with wooden walls and red leather couches to the sides. And there he was, almost at the end of the hallway looking at me, first with a happy face and then with a confused one.

I walked the space between us with my head high, while he walked towards me. He didn't even reach me before he spoke.

"You are not wearing your wedding dress…"

Finally we met in the middle of the hallway. I looked up at him and he looked me in eye, obviously very worried.

"I know."

"Why? What happened?"

"I thought about this a lot and I come to a conclusion. We advanced the wedding date because everything that happened to Karofsky. I'm aware our lives are short and that anything could happen to us at any time, but I know what I feel for you and I know that you love me too and that's everything I need to be happy."

"So, are you telling me you want to get married in your Regionals dress?" I knew Finn was slow-minded, but God, sometimes it was very difficult to make him understand the things I said.

"I'm telling you I want to postpone the wedding. There is no hurry." Panic. That's what I saw in his eyes. I couldn't believe I was really doing this.

"But… you said that… I… I don't understand. Why?" Now there it was. The anger that always followed the panic. He had three different phases which followed a very specific order: Confusion, panic and anger. Sometimes he went through a fourth one: acceptation and at that moment I really hoped he accepted what I was saying.

"Please, stop trying to figure it out, because I seriously think your mind could blow." He slipped past me and turned his back to me. "Finn, turn around and look at me, please." He was looking everywhere but me. He needed to look at me to understand it, so I reached out my hand and placed it in his cheek to make him look at me and he just did it. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I just want to get back to our previous plan and get married after graduation. That's all. Please, understand it."

His eyes were fixed on mine and I saw all the anger slipping away, while acceptation took its place.

"If that's what you want, I'll wait. I will always be here for you Rach. You are the best thing that's going to happen in my whole life and I love you more than anything, so… just tell me when you are ready and I'll be there right by your side… forever."

"I love you." He kissed me and I felt relieved. _He is sweetest boy in the world! Why I'm not getting married right now?_ That question brought everything back to me, especially what Quinn confessed me, but why I was really postponing the wedding? Everybody has doubts when it comes to things like this and Kurt already told me what Quinn said about wasting my talent and me being special, so why was it different now?

While I was kissing him I noticed someone was at the end of the hallway watching us. It was Quinn and she was crying. Why was she crying? What was she doing here? Wait a minute… why I had my eyes open while kissing Finn? That never happened before. My body was reacting to his ministrations, but my mind was not there. I was looking at Quinn and she was looking at me while I was kissing my fiancé. I didn't understand myself. I've just cancel- no, postponed the wedding and I wasn't feeling guilty, nor even pity. I wasn't even crying! What was happening to me?

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about Quinn and everything that happened in the last hour. I tried to feel what I always felt when Finn kissed me, but I couldn't. Maybe it was for the stress or the diverse feelings I experienced in such a short time. Yes, it had to be that. But then I found myself opening my eyes again and looking for Quinn. She was gone. I broke the kiss.

"We should tell everybody."

"Yeah. I'll tell the guys."

"Okay. Where are my dads and Santana and the others?"

"They are in the second door." He pointed at one door at the end of the hallway, next to the elevator where Quinn was one minute ago.

"I'll tell my dads and the rest."

"See you later?" I was not sure if I wanted to see him. I just wanted to lock myself in my room and think, or sleep.

"I'll call you, okay?"

"Cool." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Me too."

I watched him go and as soon as he turned the corner I turned around to tell everyone. I was sure Santana had some words ready in case this happened, so I prepared for it and open the door.

-0-

It was not too bad, in fact, it went quite well. My dads seemed happy. They confessed their crazy plan involving reverse psychology, but although normally that would have made me hysterical, I did not care too much at that moment. Santana admitted that it was time for me to forget about _Finnept_, but she apologized quickly and I didn't feel offended at all.

My dads told me to go home with them in their car, but I decided to take my own car. Besides, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier while kissing Finn and I needed to throw cold water in my face, so I went to the courthouse's bathroom. Where she was? Did she left? Why she showed up here? I was not sure if I was mad at her or just curious.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I leaned on the sink.

"What's wrong with me?" _Think Rachel, think! _

The toilet's door behind me opened and there she was, right behind me. She had been there all the time. Did she know about the wedding? Of course she knew. I should be getting married at that point and I was alone in the courthouse bathroom throwing water at my face and doubting my decisions. Something definitely was wrong with me. I kept staring at her and she just stayed there looking at me in the mirror.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to get married anyway, so I came here to watch the wedding, at least from the door."

"You had no right." It seemed I was still mad after all.

"I'm sorry, but I really thought about not being at your wedding and–" I turned around to face her.

"Not about that. You had no right to tell me what you told me right before my wedding! What were you thinking?" She seemed scared and the anger flowed through me like a river of lava.

"I… I guess I was not thinking."

"Well, you should think before you speak."

"And you should think before you act!" She just snapped at me, like old Quinn usually did, but without the name-calling.

"I can assure you I think before I act, maybe sometimes is not the best choice, but I previously give it more than one though and even do pro and con lists."

"Of course you do. Look Rachel, if you were so sure about the wedding, then why you postponed it?"

"Because… because… I…"

"This is the second time in a day that I left you speechless. I'm sure I've broken the record!" She stepped closer to me and I took a step backwards just to hit the sink. "Tell me Rach, why do you change your mind this time and not when I first told you not marry him?"

"I… I don't know." She was really close to me. I almost could feel her breathing. I laid my hands on the sink and leaned backwards.

"I think you know…" She leant forward and that's when I started finding really hard to breathe. "But you haven't realized it yet."

I was looking straight into her hazel eyes and I couldn't stop but felt aroused. She just stood there with her body pressed against mine and her sparkling eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips. I soon perceived my eyes doing the same and then realization came crashing down. I was longing to kiss those perfect lips. I wanted to kiss Quinn Fabray. "Oh my God." I said at the same time I pulled away from her and started walking towards the door. I did not even take the time to look back. I just left the bathroom almost running.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are the only thing I eat while I'm trying to write. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but things are going to get interesting in the next ones, so keep reading! BTW, maybe I'll write something from Quinn's POV as someone mentioned in the reviews!._

_I do not own Glee. If I do, Finn would be slapped more often._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Days passed by and I was doing my job very good. I avoided Quinn during several weeks and she seemed okay with that. She didn't try to talk to me and I was trying my best not to think about what happened in the courthouse bathroom.

Quinn was pretty. She was the prettiest girl I ever met. Maybe that was the reason I felt so aroused back in the courthouse. She was so beautiful that no matter if you were gay or straight you get drawn by her. Yes, it had to be that, because I was pretty sure that I didn't like girls. At least I had never thought about girls that way. Yes, I could appreciate beauty, like Quinn's, but I wasn't attracted in a sexual way.

It was true that I had always some kind of fixation with Quinn, but it was mainly because I never could understand why she hated me. I've always wanted to be her friend, but stealing her boyfriend and then she stealing mine, wasn't the perfect way to become friends. Besides when it came to Quinn it was always one step forward and then two backwards, but this time was different. She ran a marathon and there was no way to step back. All kind of friendship we could have was gone.

I was a very comprehensive person and I could understand her reasons… Well, truth to be told I couldn't. She insulted me and treated me like I was her worst enemy and now she loved me. How I was supposed to understand that? Never mind! I was going to focus on Finn and my NYADA audition.

I knew I was going to get it. I had been preparing for this since I was 3 years old, but I was nervous. It was my dream and there was no way Quinn or Finn or whatever would stop me from making my dream come true.

I was heading to my locker and Finn was there waiting for me as always.

"Hey." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "How's your morning going?"

"Good."

"What about your audition? Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I've sung '_Don't rain on my parade'_ since I was a child." We walked down the hall to have lunch at the cafeteria.

"Cool!"

"Would you be there?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

I stopped and turned to face him "Thanks. You are always so caring. You know I love you."

"I love you too Rach." Now I couldn't get her out of my mind every time he called me that. "So…" He took me by the hand and started walking again towards the cafeteria. "You know you are going to get into NYADA and go to New York, but…"

"But?" I didn't like the sound of that _but._

"Did you think what I'm supposed to do in New York?" He kept looking ahead while I was looking at him.

"Well, we'll figure that out together."

"I need to start thinking about my future and California has a lot of opportunities for me." And I stopped right there. I grabbed him by the arm and lead him to the lockers.

"California? I thought it was OUR future." I was getting really nervous.

"Of course it is, but it feels like the conversation has been a little one-sided lately. It seems like you don't care about my dreams."

"Of course I care!"

"Of course you care as long as they don't interfere with yours!" He shouted. He shouted at me. What was going on? Did I miss something in the past weeks? We talked things out. We were going to get married after graduation and we were going to move to New York, right?

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I didn't need more drama in my life. My NYADA audition was in a few days and Finn was doing this just before the most important moment in my life, when my future was going to be determined. Everything was so wrong! "What does that supposed to mean? I need to be in New York. I'm Broadway Bound!"

He closed his eyes and took a breath. Then, he looked me in the eye. It was the most sincere look he gave since the non-wedding. "I just want you to be really sure you are in love with me and not who you want me to be."

With that he left. I leaned on the lockers and closed my eyes while a tear slide down my face. I wiped it fast and headed to the bathroom to escape from the eyes that were all looking at me in the hall.

The truth was that Finn was partly right. I had never cared enough for his dreams, but that was because he didn't have dreams, so I assumed he would follow me to New York and find his dreams there, together.

I stopped abruptly when I opened the bathroom's door. Quinn was there touching up her make-up. I avoided her eyes and entered one toilet. Of course I was waiting for her to leave. One minute, two, three, four, five…

"Rachel, I'm not leaving."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Yeah, I noticed it. You avoided me all these days and I didn't want to push you, so I let you do it." She let me? If I wanted to avoid her, I will do it no matter what she wanted. I was Rachel Berry! "Get out."

"Leave."

"I've told you. I'm not leaving." I snorted but I gave in and went out of the bathroom. Maybe I could just ran– No, that wasn't an option because Quinn was leaning on the door.

"I don't have time for this." I stated and it was true. I had enough drama for one single morning and I should be focusing on my NYADA audition.

"I don't want to push you Rachel. I know your audition is soon and I respect that your dream comes first."

"Well, I appreciate that." Why Finn couldn't understand that? It was so selfish starting talking about his future before my audition.

"However…I know you felt something." I locked eyes with her.

"I'm with Finn. I love him and we're still going to get married."

"He doesn't want be Rachel Berry's husband. She wants you to be Finn Hudson's wife. Why you cannot see that?"

I kept looking into her eyes. They were mournful, like she really cared. Seconds passed and it was like she was talking to me through her eyes, but I couldn't get what she was telling me.

"Quinn, please stop. I just need my mind clear and you are not making it easy."

"Okay. Just focus on your audition. I know you are going to get in, but you have to promise me one thing."

"That depends on what it is."

"We will talk after your audition." I thought about it. It was very immature for me to keep avoiding her and I needed to know if what I felt back in the courthouse was a thing of the moment or something more. But I didn't need it now.

"Deal."

* * *

_A/N: Remember that reviews are the only thing I eat while I'm writing ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here you have the third chapter! Rachel, please stop denying your feelings! _

_Enjoy! _

_I do not own Glee. If I do, Finn wouldn't do solos, cause we all know that Blaine sings better than him, right?_

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. I went blank in my audition. Carmen Tibideaux left. I had no more chances. It was over. My dream was over and everybody that mattered was there to see me fail. My parents, Kurt, Finn and… Quinn. They all witnessed me begging for another chance. They saw my tears and my broken heart. I had my chance and I choked. There was no one to blame but me.

I remembered Quinn crying when I lifted my head still sobbing in Finn's arms. She left the auditorium almost running. I disappointed everyone. Kurt kept telling me things to make me feel better. Finn apologized a thousand times for our argument and held me while I cried. My parents supported me through all my sleepless nights. But nothing came from Quinn. She disappeared. She showed up when classes or Glee were about to start and left just after the bell rang.

I didn't understand her. She said she loved me, but she vanished in the worst moment. I needed her to talk to me. I needed to know if she was so disappointed she couldn't even look me in the eye, but I had no strength left. If she wanted to talk with me, she had to be the one to take the first step.

Now I was just going to focus on other things. My dreams were smaller now, maybe more real: the wedding, winning Nationals and Prom. Well, I wasn't nominated for prom queen, but Finn was, so I will dance all night with my handsome prom king. Quinn and Santana were also nominated for prom Queen of course and Brittany was nominated for Prom Queen. I was glad everybody had accepted their relationship, because they really deserved to be happy.

I was in Glee and Brittany just made her announcement. Dinosaurs and no hair gel. It was going to be interesting at least. After spending an entire hour trying to come up with dinosaur's songs, the bell rang and my eyes were on Quinn. It was a tradition now. Since the audition I always tried to read her eyes and understand her behavior, but she never let me see her face completely. At that point, I expected her to leave like she did before, but she didn't. She turned around and headed my way.

"Can I speak with you?"

"Okay." Finn was waiting for me. "I'll catch you later." I said turning to him.

"You sure?" Did he really expect Quinn was going to insult me or something? He told me he had been surprised to see Quinn in my audition. He even asked her what she was doing there. Quinn ignored him. He didn't trust her, so he was now on the watch out. It was ridiculous, but of course he didn't know what Quinn told me before the no-wedding.

"Yeah." He nodded looking at Quinn, but left the room. "So here we are again. What happened to you? I never got the chance to see you after the audition. You are like a ghost." She watched as the last Glee clubbers left and turned to face me.

"Did you give up?" She asked stepping just in front of me.

"On what?"

"On your dreams."

"No, now I have more real dreams. That's all."

"What are those?"

"Prom, Nationals, the wedd—"

"You are kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not." I stated very proud of myself.

"So you just fucked up the audition and now you give up on all your dreams?" Why was she angry? Maybe she was really disappointed after all.

"I lost my chance. I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

"Oh God. I can't believe what I'm hearing!" She closed her eyes for a second and then fixed them on me again. "What that Frankenteen boyfriend of yours is doing!?" I didn't see that coming. She wasn't shouting, but I saw the anger in her eyes and her arms where flying in every direction.

"So now you use Santana's name callings. Great! Are you going to start calling me Berry again?" I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"Just listen to me. I don't know what happened, but you are not like that. You never give up and if the douchebag you have as boyfriend doesn't encourage you to keep fighting for your dreams, well, then I will."

"You weren't even there when I needed you the most!" I snapped looking at her. It slipped of my tongue without me even noticing it and I regretted it as the words left my mouth. _Rachel, you don't need her! You are with Finn!_

"What? You needed me?"

"Well, I-I… It's not exactly that I needed you, it's like… well. I needed the support from Glee and you are part of G-Glee too, so…" I tried to fix it, but my stammering wasn't helping. After the fiasco, Finn wiped my tears away and took care of me, but I always had the feeling that something was missing. Maybe it was someone and not something. Could it be her? No, she couldn't!

"I didn't see Mercedes coming to support you, or Santana. Did you tell them also that you needed them?" She probed and I didn't find a fast way out of this situation.

"No, but… Well, just stop okay? I'm fine. I'm over it." That's all I could muster.

"Okay, you don't wanna talk about it? Fine! But you are not over it and I'm really sorry for not been there. I'm not disappointed at you, I thought you blamed me because everything that happened between us." She lowered her voice and fixed her gaze on the floor as I stood with my eyes locked on her features.

"You thought that? I never blamed you or anyone. It was my doing. I'm the only one to blame. I was well enough prepared for the audition; I just don't know what went wrong. But that doesn't matter anymore." She raised her eyes to mine and took a step closer to me.

"Yes it matters!" Quinn boomed and I gulped loudly. "You can't give up Rach. You went blank. Many Stars go blank and I'm not talking about beginners, I'm talking about professional singers."

"But what can I do? You heard Carmen Tibideaux. She won't give another chance." I felt like crying again and before I realized it tears were filling my eyes. Why this was not over yet? I couldn't pretend anymore there was nothing wrong. Everything was wrong!

"Did you at least try it?" I shook my head. She took the last step forward so she was really close, but I didn't move. She lifted her hand and caressed my cheek trying to wipe away every tear. I tilted my head into her fingers until my cheek was nuzzling her palm, "You have to try it Rach. Call her, send her emails and if that doesn't work, go visit her. You can do it. I know you can." She whispered.

I closed my eyes feeling the pain going away when her soft fingers traced along the side of my neck. I shivered under her touch and my eyes opened when I felt those fingers entangled in my hair. It felt so good, so right. I shifted my gaze to her hazel eyes. God they were perfect. She was perfect. The moment was perfect. But perfection didn't last too long and we both startled at the sound of the bell. I pulled away quickly and looked everywhere to confirm that no one had witnessed so intimate moment. Excessively intimate for two enemies that were almost friends.

"I should probably go. Finn's waiting." I said trying to remind her (or me, I wasn't sure) that I had a boyfriend that I loved.

"Okay. Keep fighting. I believe in you." I saw the pain in her eyes and I avoided them feeling ashamed of what just happened.

I left the room with my mind more confused than ever. I'd never felt such things before, not even with Finn. Why did I need her? Why did I get lost in those beautiful eyes? Why did I really postpone the wedding? That was the important question.

I was a grown up woman. I should know by now what I felt and what I wanted. I should be sure about Finn, about the wedding, but now I wasn't sure about anything. My mind was trying to reason, but there was no reason good enough to explain what I felt when it came to Quinn.

The more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself I was overreacting. Was I really going to throw away everything that I fought to be with Finn because I felt something undefined for Quinn? _Okay Rachel, enough! NYADA, NYADA! Focus! You don't have time for romantic entanglements and love complications right now._

I shook my head at the thought and picked up my mobile phone to search for Miss Tibideaux number and make the first call of many more that I was going to make.

-0-

One, two, three, four days, but she didn't even pick up the phone. I left her almost 20 messages, but nothing. I committed myself to keep fighting and I wouldn't ever give up. I was going to get into NYADA, no matter what.

Finn supported me during all those days, and he finally got rid of that stupid idea of cleaning pools in California with Noah and accepted to move to New York with me. He even applied to The Actor's Studio, because he found his dream: be an actor. I was really happy that he was focused and had a goal in life.

Quinn didn't speak to me in all those days. I thought she was trying to give me space and let me solve whatever internal fights I had. I always imagined Quinn as the girl who gets what she wants no matter who has to crush to reach her goal. Well, I didn't need to imagine her like that, because she had always been that way, but now she had changed. She cared, at least it seemed so. Well, she kept rolling her eyes now and then when I rambled in Glee club and her expression usually changed when Finn touched or kissed me.

I kept practicing and calling Carmen between and after classes. The auditorium was the perfect place. It'd always been.

"Hey." I turned around and I couldn't help it but observed her while she marched. She was wearing tight dark jeans with a red V-neck t-shirt and a beige jacket. Her short hair perfectly suited the movement of each step she took towards me. "How's your practicing going?" She stopped next to the piano, where I was sitting.

"Well, I let myself get over-confident once and I'm not gonna let it happen again." I tried to stay calm. Quinn was only asking me how I was. That's all. I wouldn't let her get close this time.

"Have you heard from Carmen Tibideaux yet?" She asked leaning on the piano.

"No. I've sent her emails, I've called her, but nothing worked. Maybe I just have to admit the fact that there is nothing I can do."

"We can go see her." She said with the biggest smile in her face.

"We?"

"Well, I'm the one who knows where she is."

"What? You know that? How?" I stood up immediately and brought both hands to my chest.

"I did some research. She's teaching a master class at Oberlin." Now it was my turn to smile!

"Really? That's only 2 hours from Lima!" I went where Quinn was and gave her the most sincere and joyful hug I had ever gave.

"Yes, if we go now, we can catch her." She said hugging me back. _Yes! Wait… _I withdrew from her and took a step backwards.

"Why are you doing this?" I was worried about her intentions.

"Because you deserve another chance—"

"No, I mean, I'm going to marry Finn and we're moving to New York together, you know that, right?"

"So what? I've told you that if that thing you label as boyfriend don't do anything, I'll do, so don't blame me for fighting for your dreams." She snapped. Was she fighting for my dreams or for me?

"Don't you have your own dreams?" I said matter of fact, keeping my eyes fixed on Quinn's.

"Everybody has dreams Rachel. Do you want to go see Carmen Tibideaux, or not?"

"Yeah." I did want to go see her. That would mean another chance to get into NYADA.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

_A/N: Prom is coming! Mmmm reviews, they taste so good! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm leaving next week to work at in UK (I'm from Spain), so I'm not sure if I'll have time to upload. However, I assure you that I will try it, because I also want to see how this ends._

_Thank you everybody for the nice reviews. They are what keep me going, so please don't stop! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Glee. If I do, Finn would be at the back row. _

* * *

I was in Quinn's car heading to convince Carmen Tibideaux to give me another chance, but we hadn't spoken since we left Lima. I should have called Finn to tell him about this trip, so he could drive me to Oberlin, but it wasn't fair for Quinn. It was awkward to be next to her without even talking. Well we'd never really talked. It was usually Quinn insulting me or being cruel to me, but what I never understood was my continuous need to be her friend and to search for her approval.

When we first started freshman year, she became the queen of McKinley High easily and I was just a loser. However I had always admired her. She was the girl I could never be. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect body, the perfect grades, and the perfect family. She was perfect, but she was also a bitch. At the beginning I went unnoticed, but when the first slushy hit my face, there was no way to be ignored again. She made my life hell during almost 3 years and now I was going to marry her ex-boyfriend and she was definitely more worried about my future than my fiancé. Maybe she was just trying to win me over. Could it be one of her old tricks? No, I refused to believe that. We had become kind of friends, but I was not sure if I could call her a friend since the wedding incident. Every time I remembered her words, something inside me had to insist that I wasn't dreaming. Maybe I would never get the chance to talk about it again. Maybe this was the best moment we could afford.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" I said turning the upper half of my body to fully look at her.

"That depends on what it is." She answered with her gaze fixed on the road.

"Well… it's about what you've told me." She gulped and I found myself focused on that neck. It seemed so soft and… _Rachel! _

"…Rachel?" Quinn said looking away from the road and trying to get my attention. Did she catch me staring?

"What?" I concentrated my attention again on Quinn's face.

"I was saying that you can try asking me whatever you want, but maybe I don't have the answers."

"Oh." I muttered without taking my eyes off her. I wasn't sure what got into me, but I was distracted again. I stayed like that for some minutes and I could sense that she was getting nervous. She started tapping at the steering wheel and I found it adorable.

"Well, are you going to say something or are you just gonna keep looking at me?" She said grinning and interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, yes. Of course…" What I wanted to ask her? Oh… yes. "Why now?"

"God Rachel, you usually speak with too many words in one simple sentence and now you lack the words." She laughed, but I was sure she knew what I meant. Maybe she was just trying to gain time to think about the right answer.

"Why telling me now?" I clarified.

"I don't know." She leans her head back. "I've always fought for what I wanted or at least what I thought I wanted. Now that I know what I really want, how I could not do anything about it?"

"So you decided to tell me. Why?"

"I wasn't going to do anything about it. I swear, but then you started with the wedding thing and I thought that it was time to stop being scared. If in the past I fought for things that I really didn't want, why I should stop fighting now that I really know what want?"

"So you are gay." I asked with all my best intention, but she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Are you really asking me that?" She exclaimed exchanging glances between the road and me.

"Well, you have to understand that this is difficult for me to understand. I am truly sorry if it upsets you. We can forget about this conversation and continuing our journey in silence, so there is—"

"I don't know." She affirmed. Well, that was… unexpected.

"You don't know? I'm a girl and—"

"I know you are a girl." She assured nodding, but looking confused at the same time. "If you want to label it, yeah, I like a girl so I'm gay, but, I don't know. I'm not attracted to any other girls. I know what I feel and I feel it only for you. That's all." So she didn't like girls, like, other girls. She only liked me. It was only me. There were lots of lovely girls at school and stylized and athletic cheerios, but she chose me.

"Why me?" I asked to see if I could understand why such a beautiful girl was interested in me.

"I don't have the answer to that Rachel. I think all those years torturing you, it was actually me trying to avoid and deny my feelings for you."

"But how could you do that Quinn? You could have talked to me instead of throwing me slushies." And it was true! I was a very comprehensive person; I would have understood it, though Quinn didn't think the same, because now her sarcastic laugh was filling the car.

"Rachel please. Even if I had known it back then, you only had eyes for Hudson." She admitted with her shoulders still shaking slightly.

"Probably, but things could have been different." I confessed and her head snapped at me as if searching for an explanation of what I just said. Oh god! What she understood? "I mean, we could have been friends and not enemies, even though I never considered you my enemy."

"Me neither." She whispered focusing again on the road. "Yet, it was easier to be mean to you than to talk about something I didn't truly understand." She said really calmed. I wasn't calmed at all.

"But you've dated Sam, Puck and Finn. All that time you liked me?"

"I didn't know that I liked you, but you have to admit that I always had an odd fixation on you, and only you, and to be honest I think it had happened to you too."

"Me? No. You know my fixation was always Finn." I had never been interested in Quinn in that way. It was true that I was really focused on be her friend, but that was all.

"That's what I thought also. That it was because I loved Finn and I was jealous. It turned to be the opposite."

"It's not my case." I said turning to look ahead not wanting to continue the conversation anymore.

"Whatever." She murmured not wanting me to hear it, but I did. So she thought that the same happened to me, that what I really wanted was Quinn and not Finn. That was ridiculous. Of course she was very attractive, and, although I wasn't into girls, maybe sometimes I thought about how it would feel to—_No! Stop!_

We spent the rest of the journey in silence until we arrived at Oberlin College. Quinn pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. It was late so there were only few cars parked.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Quinn said and I turned around to look at her.

"I don't know. I'll probably try to convince her to go watch us at Nationals, but I'm not sure about the exact words."

"And if that doesn't work?" That was a possibility. So what happened if she ignored me?

"I don't know."

"Sometimes you have to be hard on people to get what you want." She said looking straight into my eyes.

"That's you or old Quinn talking?"

"Both." She opened the car door and exited it. I just followed her.

We walked towards the main entrance and asked the concierge where the master class was taking place. Of course it was at the auditorium. We entered and wait at the door. Carmen Tibideaux was sat at the middle of the theater and there was a guy singing. We wait until the boy finished his song. She told him her impressions and then started gathering her belongings. It was my turn.

"What if she says no?" I mumbled turning to look at Quinn. I needed reassurance now, because I was doubting myself again. She leant her hands in both my shoulders and fixated her gaze with mine.

"She won't. You are a fighter and soon you'll be winning your first Tony. You are Rachel Berry." She nodded and squeezed my shoulders gently offering some comfort.

I started walking towards Carmen Tibideaux, but I saw Quinn didn't follow. I stopped and went back to her. Suddenly I was brave enough to do something I needed, because I couldn't do this alone or maybe I couldn't do this without her. I wasn't sure.

"Please, come with me." Her eyes widened in response when I took her by the hand. She nodded and we walked together to resolve my future. She was grabbing my hand tightly, as if trying to give me one last encouragement. As soon as I faced Carmen I dropped Quinn's hand. That was it. My last chance.

"Madam Tibideaux, it's me Rachel Berry." I began.

"I know who you are." She seemed pretty upset and tired. This wasn't a good start.

"I'm sorry I've been a little persistent, but—"

"I'm a very busy woman. Every minute I spend deleting one of your voice mails about lost hopes and dreams, takes time away from another student. What makes you think that you are entitled to any more attention than the other hundreds of people I see with the same hopes and dreams?" _C'mon Rachel, you can do this!_

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take time away from them."

"But you do and I'm tired of it." _I can't do this…_

When I lost all my hope and I didn't have any coherent word to say next, Quinn began to talk. I'd never seen her so focused and committed to anything... or anyone.

"Miss Tibideaux, I know exactly how you feel. I usually wanted to punch Rachel whenever she opened her mouth. She's a pain in the ass." _Well thank you Quinn for your help._ What was she doing!? Was she crazy!? "What she wants, she gets, but she gets it because she's exceptional. Not only her voice, which is amazing, but also her passion. How often do you come across the real deal?"

"The 'real deal' that couldn't remember the words to the song?" _Ouch!_

"So yes, she had a bad day, which was absolutely rare by the way, but that decides her whole future? She's special and she's one of the most talented people you'll get the chance to meet!" She didn't need to fight any more. My strength was back. She gave it to me.

"Miss Tibideaux, I realize that I'm asking you to take me to special consideration, but let me ask you: You had an amazing career; do you get there by playing it safe?" I took a breath, before asking her for the 21th time to come see me sing. "Please, we are performing our Nationals in Chicago and I saw you're gonna be singing there at the Lyric Opera and before you close the door, I need you to hear me sing. There's nothing that I'm as good at or passionate about or that brings me that much joy and I think that sets me apart."

"And I think it's time for you and your friend to go." She said exchanging glances between Quinn and me.

"Okay, but I just want you to know that I'll see you again next year and every year after that until I get in." I paused for a second and decided to use Quinn's advice. "Didn't I read somewhere that you auditioned for Julliard four times?" The older woman kept looking at me with the same expression on her face. "Thank you." I nodded and looked at Quinn. She had her eyes widened and was looking at me like she was really proud.

Well at least I'd tried it and played every card I had; now it was up to her. Quinn and I headed towards her car, but before we arrived I turned around to face her.

"You've been incredible." I said smiling.

"You ARE incredible. I'm sure your last sentence is still in her mind like a virus! It was amazing!" She seemed very excited about what just happened.

"Well, that was thanks to you and your advice." I blushed a bit when I confessed it.

"Really?" I nodded and she grinned not hiding her enthusiasm. "Anyway, she's coming to hear you sing!"

"You think that?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." She affirmed. I was here because of her. She was the one who offered me one last chance to follow my dreams and pushed me to keep going and not give up.

"Thank you for everything Quinn. If it wasn't for you…" I trailed off while focusing my attention on the ground. I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't do anything. I just gave you the nudge you needed. That's all." I looked back at her and she shrugged trying to downplay the issue.

There was only one thing I could do when words faltered. I took a step towards her and lifted my hands to wrap them around her neck. She responded circling my waist with her arms and burying her face in the crook of my neck.

God it felt like heaven. I breathed her scent. It was the most delightful thing I ever smelled. Was this how being safe should feel? I wasn't sure how exactly it happened, but the embrace deepened. I felt her body pressed to mine and her breath on my neck. My heart was pounding like crazy and I felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. Without even noticing it my hands slid up her neck to tangle my fingers in her hair. I could feel Quinn's chest heaving against mine and her breaths on the side of my neck were sending shivers through my body. What I was doing?

It was Quinn who pulled away first slowly and stared down at me, eyes misted over with emotion. I studied her face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were travelling from my eyes to my lips and soon I noticed mine mimicking hers. There I was again, so close to her that I could felt her labored breathing through barely parted lips and I let it happen.

Quinn leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. My mind was out. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but allow her to kiss me. Our lips fitted perfectly and without even realizing, I closed my eyes and started kissing her back. My hands were now wandering Quinn's hair, while she cupped my face with one hand resting the other on my hip. Her lips were soft and gentle against mine and I could sense my need to deepen the kiss. I wanted to do it. I wanted to feel Quinn's tongue tangled with mine. I wanted to taste her mouth. I wanted everything from her at that point. It didn't matter we were kissing in the middle of Oberlin College parking lot, because I was kissing Quinn Fabray!

_Oh my God. Focus Rachel! Think!_

Yes, I was kissing Quinn Fabray, a girl and the person who tormented me for almost three years, my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, and the mother of my biological mother's baby, but it felt so great. I wasn't sure who moaned, but maybe it was me because her tongue was now running over my bottom lip. _Oh God._

No, it had to stop. I couldn't do this. I pulled away with wide eyes and stepped back at the same time I covered my mouth with my hand and looked into her eyes.

"I knew you felt something." She whispered huskily. Yes I definitely felt something, but what it was? What if what I felt were just confused feelings or just lust? This was too complicated. I had to think. I needed time.

I was almost in shock. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I kissed Quinn Fabray. I was going to get married and I kissed other person who wasn't my fiancé. Not only that, but I kissed my fiancé's ex who cheated on him with his best friend, with whom I also was unfaithful to him. This couldn't be happening again.

"I can't believe this is happening." I was beginning to felt the anger and the guilt building inside my body. "Why you do that?" I snapped while my hands transformed into fists. I knew my nails were digging into my palm and my knuckles were white.

"What?" She said raising her eyebrows with disbelief. "You ran your hands through my hair!" She yelled and took a step closer. I stepped back. "You kissed me back and you enjoyed it!" I wanted badly to run and not face her again, but that wasn't an option, because I had to go back to Lima with her.

"Look Quinn. I don't want to hurt anyone. So why don't we forget about this, please?" I just wanted to continue with my initial plans and forget this whole thing, because I couldn't do this to Finn again. It wasn't fair to him.

"No." She stated sounding final. "I think you are in denial. I've never pegged Rachel Berry as the girl who'd be too scared to take on the world." She said stepping closer. I took a step back.

"This has nothing to do with that!" I yelled again.

"Yes it has! Don't you see it? You are hiding behind that stupid wedding thing when it's more than clear that you're not sure about it anymore." She stepped towards me and I took another step backwards until my back hit the driver's door of Quinn's car.

"I am!" My hands were shaking, because I knew deep in my heart that she was partly right, but I didn't care.

"Don't have the nerve to lie to me Berry!" That hurt. Just hearing her calling me like the old Quinn usually did felt like a stab in my heart.

"Quinn I'm sorry okay? It was a mistake! You kissed me and I get carried away, but I love him. I really do." The plans weren't changing. This, whatever it was, wasn't going to happen.

"Okay. You prefer lying to yourself and carrying on with the wedding ruining your life? Fine!" She said throwing her arms in the air and looking away from me. I didn't say a thing and neither of us moved. She was in front of me and I was leaned on the car staring at her. Quinn took a deep breath and hazel eyes were fixed again on me. "It's your choice, but tell me something: when he kisses you, do you feel complete? Do you feel the pieces fitting together? 'Cause I've always had the feeling that something was missing 'til now. I've finally found the piece that was missing and I think you feel the same. So, tell me Rachel, is there something missing?" She said stepping closer until our lips were merely centimeter apart again. I didn't waste any time answering.

"No." _Yes._

If I'd say yes, Quinn would have hope and she would keep trying and fighting. If I'd say no, she would stop and let it be. She could move on and start a new life in New Haven. But what would happen to me? If I'd say yes, I would accept that I felt something for her, which was incompatible with the wedding and with Finn. If I'd say no, I could follow my initial plans and move to New York with Finn. I couldn't risk everything. I couldn't allow her to have hope when I wasn't even sure about myself.

We didn't break eye contact. She was staring into my eyes and I could see how her own eyes filled with tears. Did I really sound so sure of myself? Because her sad face was making me sick. I was finding it really difficult to stay calm.

"Fine. I'll drive you home." She finally muttered breaking eye contact and picking the keys. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and went to the passenger seat.

We didn't say a thing during the drive back. Two hours of silence in that car. I was hoping she would tell me that I was lying, that she knew what I felt, but she didn't. She seemed okay with my answer. It was too easy. Quinn Fabray always fought for what she wanted, so why was she settling now? We kissed and now she was giving up, but that's what I wanted. I didn't want her to fight, right?

The time went slow and hidden, but we finally arrived to my house. She pulled into my driveway behind my car, but kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"I suppose I'll see you at school." I said trying to bring some normality into the awkwardness.

"Yeah. I suppose so." She said without even looking at me.

"I'm so sorry..." I said while I felt my own eyes swell with tears. What else I could say?

"Okay." The word came out strangled. I looked at her one last time. Her expression was emotionless. She seemed devastated. I couldn't stand myself thinking I was the one who did that to her. I hurt her.

"Quinn I…" I needed so say something. I didn't know what, but something had to come out of my mouth fast.

"Please leave." She mumbled.

I took one last look at her and got out of the car while the guilt flooded me. As soon as I crossed the street, she turned the engine on and I watched the car leave until it disappeared at the end of the street. Soon tears were streaming down my face.

What I was doing? Was I sure it was the right decision?

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be from Quinn's POV! Mmmm reviews, they taste so good! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I don't know if someone still remember this fic, but I told you I wasn't going to give up on it. I promise I'm going to finish it. _

_As you may know, I'm working in England during this summer, so I don't have enough time to write and when I have it I'm so tired that nothing good enough comes to my mind. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you like it. I actually love the ending of it, aaaaand is longer. Just a little reward for the wait. Aaaaand I also changed the rating to Mature ;)_

_This chapter is from Quinn's POV, and then I'll be back to Rachel's POV for what is left of the fic. _

_As I said, if anyone still follows this, please leave me a comment with your thoughts! _

_Enjoy!_

___I do not own Glee. And BTW, I was and still I am socked by Cory's death. I didn't like Finn too much ,as you probably already noticed, but he was part of Glee. _

* * *

**Quinn's POV.**

I wasn't in the mood to go to Prom, but my mom insisted. 'You bought the dress 2 months ago and you are nominated. Quinn Fabray you're going!' were her exact words. I was nominated, yes, I had always wanted to be Prom Queen, but now it didn't matter anymore. I finally found myself after all those years trying to be someone who I wasn't. I couldn't believe I convinced myself that back in junior year I was in love with Finn Hudson. Every time I thought about him touching me, it made me sick, but it made me sicker to imagine him touching her. Her big and clumsy hands caressing her and… _Stop_. Maybe I had loved him at some point, but the real reason I'd been with him was just to get him away from Rachel. But I didn't know that back then.

I had done a lot of stupid things (getting pregnant and then wanting Beth back were some of them), but suddenly one day all came crashing down and I started to see light at the end of the tunnel. All pieces began to fit. All that hating and trying to be cool, weren't important anymore. It didn't matter if you were popular or not, what it mattered was to have someone you could count on.

I had learnt to love Glee club, but not because we really cared each other. We were like a family, with all its pros and cons. I had gone through hell and no one came to help me. It was like everybody forgot about me after the pregnancy, and the real reason was that no one really knew me. I just needed someone to love me and take care of me. I had even started dating Finn again to have someone who could offer me some love, but it had been a disaster because he was still in love with Rachel.

Rachel… she did come when I was with The Skanks. She had left her little universe of happiness and came to convince me to go back to Glee. She had also said who the father was back in sophomore year when I wasn't able to say it. She had wiped my tears in the last Prom, just after I had slapped her. She had stopped me from making the biggest mistake I could ever made telling Figgins about Shelby and Puck. And what had I done to help her? Nothing. I had insulted her, bullied her, slapped her, yelled at her, rubbed on her face that I was with Finn and only some hours ago I kissed her.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever done and it sent chills through my body. When our lips touched everything that surrounded us disappeared. The world faded and all I could feel was Rachel's lips against mine, her hands tangled in my hair and the most delightful and deepest feeling I had never sensed. My knees buckled and something began to grow inside my body, something stronger than anything I had felt in my entire life. I wanted to feel her pressed against me, to roam my hands through her body and between all those thoughts I wished silently she had been my first, because that was how it should have felt. A feeling so strong you have to fight to control yourself. But she stepped back. She looked at me with panicked eyes and I just stayed there trying to get back to my senses.

She seemed regretful and then she said it was a mistake. I knew part of her didn't trust me and maybe she was scared because I was a girl, although that should be my role. I should be the one freaking out because I liked a girl, and not just any girl, but Rachel freaking Berry. I had my crazy moment about it, so I supposed I should be fair with her and let her have her moment also. However, I was afraid she was running out of time trying to figure out what was happening, or maybe she just took her decision and she didn't want me. Maybe it didn't matter if we both knew that there was something more than friendship between us; she didn't want to hear about it. Her dreams didn't include me, because he made her feel complete or that was what she said.

I didn't know what else I could do to stop her for making the biggest mistake of her life. She couldn't marry him. He'd make her miserable. He had applied for The Actor's Studio without any references and almost out of date, so he wasn't probably getting into the school and that would stop Rachel for moving to New York. The problem was that she didn't want my help anymore and I wasn't sure if I had the strength to keep fighting. Still, something was telling me that it wasn't over yet, and if it was I would try to make sure Finn didn't ruin her life. If she didn't listen to me, I was willing to go talk to him.

Now it was 7 am and I was looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying almost all night and I had dark circles under my eyes. I hadn't cried this much since I got pregnant. _Why I can't be happy for once in my life?_ I kept asking myself. I sighed deeply and started cleaning my face and doing magic with the makeup.

Once I arrived at school I stayed in the car for some minutes looking at the front door and I made a decision. I was tired of being sad. If Rachel didn't want me, I would get over it and start a new life at New Haven without shadows from the past. I only had to endure a couple of weeks more. With that thought in mind I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

_14 days to graduation._

-o-

"Hey lady!" Mercedes came into view just as I turned the corner of the McKinley halls with my books embraced against my chest.

"Hey." She started walking next to me.

"So, Prom tonight! You have my vote. Did Joe finally ask you?"

"Thanks Mercedes and no, he didn't." Joe… He was a nice guy, but he seemed out-of-place sometimes.

"I think he'll do it." She assured me.

"Prom is today, I doubt it." I thought about it for a second. I had no date for Prom and it wasn't as if I wanted a date, but another Prom without anyone to dance, it would be weird and sad. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go with Joe, at least with him I was safe of kisses and touching.

"Trust me. Anyway, I heard that Puck have some great news he wanted to share with us before Mr. Schue arrives, so c'mon hurry up! You'll leave your books in your locker later."

"How is it that you always get news before everybody else?"

"Because I. Am. Mercedes. Jones. Lady." She emphasized every word and I laughed and speeded up the pace to arrive earlier at the choir room.

As soon as I entered I saw them. I hadn't seen her since I left her at home the day before. I felt the weight of the world in my shoulders again.

I knew my expression changed and I wished no one noticed it. They were sitting in the front row, but there was something different. He was trying to get her attention caressing her leg and her neck, but she shrugged and turned her neck away trying to end Finn ministrations. _What the hell? _I thought. When she saw me we both looked into each other eyes for a second that seemed to last an hour for me, but soon she looked away and straightened in her chair like she was uncomfortable. _Well, at least I get to make her feel something._

I sat in the back row, next to Santana and Brit.

"Good news. Party at my house when we come back from winning Nationals. What do you say?" That was Puck. _So party at Puck's. That never ends well._

Everyone started clapping and shouting in agreement. They were so sure we were going to win Nationals. It wasn't that I doubted our abilities, because I really thought that we had great possibilities, but we had to be realistic. Vocal Adrenaline were amazing, their dancing could impress the judges and now they had Unique, so I didn't want to get my hopes up and I didn't want the rest of the group to do it.

"How's that your house is always empty?" I said.

"It isn't. I have proof of Lord Tubbington sneaking into his house when no one's there and smelling his underwear." That was of course Brittany. Everybody always had this 'what the fuck?' face when she said those crazy things, except for Santana who couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Well, that's creepy." Kurt said trying to break the silence.

"I think is a great idea Noah." Rachel said raising from her chair and standing next to Puck. "This is our senior year and we have learnt to care about each other. We should spend the little time we have together." Rachel finished with a proud nod.

Santana scoffed. "It's clear that Berry has never been to one of your parties." She said nodding in Puck's direction.

Rachel stiffened in her place, but held her head high. "Well, Santana, maybe you're right, I've never been, but I'm sure—"

Santana interrupted her. "Then, someone should told you that it's not going to be only us in that party. Probably the rest of McKinley will be there. Am I wrong Puckerman?" Both Santana and Rachel looked at Puck searching for answers. He just shrugged his shoulders surrendering and admitting that Santana was right.

Rachel didn't say a thing as she came back to her chair next to Finn. Everybody knew what had happened there and most of Glee club shared Rachel thoughts. Cheerleaders and footballers in the same house, sharing the same space as Glee. Now the party didn't sound that appealing to the club.

"Rachel, you don't have to worry about slushies or insults there. Everybody is going to be too drunk to care." _Thanks Finn for the clarification._ Rachel looked at her boyfriend and then casted a curious glance backwards where I was sitting. Our eyes locked and a shiver ran through my spine. I knew what she was thinking. It was in one of those parties where I get pregnant. For a moment her brown eyes were all I could see, but there was a message been sent behind chocolate orbs. Her eyes were painful and regretful. Was she pitting me? Because I definitely didn't need pity from anyone, much less from her. I looked away as I felt the HBCI coming back. I noticed my features changing while I fixed my gaze on her again, but with a much more hard expression.

"You don't have to worry Berry. I'm sure Finn would take care of you, so you don't have to end your senior year pregnant." Everybody gasped at the accusation. I noticed Santana looking almost socked. The HBCI had been gone long ago, or that was what everybody thought. My comment should be coming from Santana's mouth and not from mine, but I couldn't help it. My mood swings would be there always.

However as soon as I said it, I felt guilt flooding me, because maybe what I saw in her eyes was understatement and not pity. Finn of course didn't say a thing. He just stood there looking at Puck, while my eyes were locked on Rachel. It was Santana the one who ended the silence. Who else could have been?

"Q, thanks for the reminder and making everybody uncomfortable. Now, Puck thank you for the invite. I'm sure everybody will be there to celebrate the victory. Right guys?"

The silence disappeared as soon as Santana mentioned the word 'victory'. Everybody started confirming their assistance by clapping and making noises (_Why do we always do that?)_ I noticed how Finn gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek and how she tried to fake a smile. Probably Finn didn't recognize that it was a false smile, but I did.

I looked away when Mr. Schue entered the class.

"Nationals!" More clapping and cheering.

-o-

I was in my locker picking my book for the last class of the day, when Joe approached me.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hey. Are going to Puck's party?"

"I don't know. I've never been in a party before, not even a Prom."

"Well, you should go to both. Regardless of what happened to me, it's a great experience." I picked my last book and started walking towards chemistry with him beside me. We shared that class.

"I'm planning to go. My father borrowed me a suit for the Prom."

"It's going to be interesting seeing you in a suit, without those sandals." He laughed at my comment, but it was a nervous laugh. Was he trying to ask me to go with him?

"Are you going alone?" He was definitely doing it.

"It seems so, yeah."

"Maybe we can go together, because I'm going alone too." Well, he wasted no time. It would be great to have a companion at the dance and not being the only one without someone to dance. _What the hell!_

"Okay." His smile got bigger.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do now?" God, he was from another planet.

"You should pick me up at home and buy me a wrist corsage, but you can forget about that. Just pick me up at home at 7, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and looked ahead.

Rachel and Tubs (I was really using Santana's insults) were leaning against her locker, Finn was almost all over her, but I wasn't sure if she was kissing him back. I tried to take my eyes away, but I couldn't. How could they kiss? He was like the Eiffel Tower without being pretty. It had been uncomfortable for me to kiss him and I was taller than Rachel. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me stopping the kiss abruptly and turning around to grab a book from her locker. Finn noticed it. He was oblivious most of the time, but he saw Rachel's reaction. I was sure he didn't know why she did that. I wasn't sure myself.

I passed them and then Joe caught my attention again. "Wait… Where do you live?"

I smiled as we entered the class.

-o-

So here I was, at the parking lot of McKinley High getting out of Joe's car with only one thing in my mind: her. I knew I said I was going to move on and be happy, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. I would had loved to be her date tonight, dance with her, look into those chocolate-brown eyes and kiss her again and again and again...

I was wearing a champagne floor-length dress with scoop neck and sleeveless. It had some ruffle and beading at the front and it showed a bit of my back. Also I wasn't feeling like spending too much time doing a updo and I hadn't booked in the salon, so I just wore my hair down with some waves and bit tied up on the left side to prevent it from falling on the face. A corsage similar to the one I wore last year was in my wrist. I didn't ask Joe how he knew what to buy me, but I supposed he asked someone, probably Finn. He had bought me the perfect corsage in last year Prom. Even now I couldn't understand how he had known back then what to buy me, because when he had showed me the corsage I had found it so beautiful and perfect that it was difficult to believe Finn had chosen it.

Joe offered her arm after open the door for me and I took it. It was nice to be treated like you matter again. We walked towards the door and we caught Tina and Mike in our way.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming together!" Tina said while we entered McKinley hall and headed towards the gym.

"Last minute plans." I said.

"I'm glad for you. You make a great couple." No no no no. Please, I didn't want people thinking that I liked Joe, because I definitely didn't.

"We are not a couple. We are only going together to Prom, as friends." I offered trying to make her understand that we weren't together like… together.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said smiling, but she looked confused. I supposed everyone thought that we were going to end up together, but that wasn't going to happen.

We reached the door and we stepped inside. Wow! Brittany certainly did an amazing job. There were fake dinosaurs and jungle scenery all over the place.

"This is awesome!" Mike said with his eyes widened. "Actually I really love dinosaurs."

I laughed at that confession, so did Tina and Joe. We went to get some punch that was guarded by coach Sylvester, but soon Mike and Joe were excusing themselves to get ready for the next performance.

I was trying hard to listen to what Tina was saying, but the truth was that I couldn't take my eyes off the door. Finn and Rachel weren't there yet and despite everything I said about moving on and forgetting about her, I couldn't help but wonder how she would look like. I was sure she would look beautiful, but I wasn't ready for what I was about to see.

"...Quinn, are you listening?" Tina said trying to get my attention.

"Yes. Sorry! I was thinking about how different this Prom is from the last one." Tina nodded in agreement. She knew what I meant. Finn was with Rachel, Santana had Brittany and even Sam and Mercedes seemed very happy together.

"It seems they are ready." Tina mentioned pointing at the stage. "Let's get closer to see them."

"Get going. I'll catch you in a minute."

"Okay!" She said walking towards the stage.

Maybe I was a bit masochist for wanting to torture myself waiting for Rachel to arrive, because I knew Finn would be at her side, touching her and kissing her... Definitely I was masochist. What the hell I was doing? I didn't want to be here and watch them dance and kiss, while I tried to look like I was fine, because I wasn't. I was tired of pretending that nothing was wrong, that I could get over her and move on. I couldn't.

Without even realizing it I was moving towards the door to leave when I saw her. I stopped in my tracks as I felt the wind being knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I just stood there watching her with admiration and trying to memorize every inch of her body. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but there was something ruining the picture, or maybe I should said someone. She was walking next to Finn hand in hand and I barely noticed Blaine and Kurt next to them. I tried to ignore the people around and focus only on her and her features. It wasn't a difficult task, because when it came to Rachel the world around her disappeared and I could only hear the sound of my heart beating loudly.

She was wearing her hair down to the side and she was dressed in a strapless pale pink dress that showed her figure perfectly. Her tan skin contrasted with the clear pink of the dress and her long hair. My eyes travelled from her face, down her neck, her torso, her legs and up again.

_Can anyone be more beautiful?_

She was smiling at Blaine and Kurt, but I didn't allow myself to look away. I needed oxygen in my lungs as soon as possible unless I wanted to faint, so I tried to control my heavy breathing remembering coach Sylvester's exercises.

_Inhale quietly through your nose and count to four. Hold your breath for a count of seven. Exhale completely through your mouth, making a whoosh sound to a count of eight. Repeat._

It worked. When I finally got my breath back, I observed as her gaze wandered the room. With what purpose? I didn't know it until her eyes were locked in mine and she stopped wandering. She had tried to find me in the crowd, but why?

Time slowed down as I felt her intense gaze breaking through my mask and exposing every thought that was flooding my mind. My breath quickened again. _Is it going to be all the time like this? _I thought to myself.

I saw a few emotions cross her face, but I wasn't sure of what I was seeing. Acceptance? Fear? Regret? Happiness? I wanted to move and run away, because that look was killing me, but I was paralyzed looking into that absorbing chocolate-brown eyes. It seemed as if she was having an inner battle and she wasn't sure what to do. Finally she offered me a shy smile. It was as if she was trying to say something. What the hell? After all that happened and all she told me, she was smiling at me?

_How dare she?_

I was mad and I wanted to go there and ask for an explanation, but the only thing I could manage to do was to smile back at her. I had never felt so vulnerable and powerless with anyone in my life and that scared me more than I dared to confess.

The moment ended when Finn said something and Rachel looked away abruptly. Then reality hit me and I was again aware of my surroundings. Her fingers were still intertwined in Finn's and she was now looking at him with adoring eyes.

_What the fuck was she playing at?_

Once again I wanted to be liberated of those feelings, because it hurt too much to see her smiling that way to him.

She had said she wanted to forget about me and that no matter what had happened between us she was still going to get married (and ruining her life in the process). She deserved so much more... If she let me I would try to give her everything and more, but she wouldn't. She didn't even want to hear from it.

As I watched the scene in front of me, I heard the guys starting to sing 'What makes you beautiful'. I looked away not wanting to make the Prom more painful than it already was. Soon Blaine and Kurt together with the 'happy' couple were joining me at the punch table.

"Hey lady! You look amazing as always." Kurt said appreciating my outfit.

"Thanks Kurt. You too." I smiled at him and averted my gaze from him to look at her. She was scanning me from top to bottom and when her eyes landed on mine she just looked away ashamed that I caught her. Maybe the kiss wasn't a mistake after all...

"And what are you doing here on your own?" Kurt said. He probably thought that I came alone, but I really wanted to made clear that I didn't.

"Joe is performing and I just wanted a drink." As soon as I pronounced the words I noticed her eyes flickering and her smile disappearing in an instant. Was she jealous?

"So you two came together finally." Blaine mentioned and I nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." There was a uncomfortable silence, where I was pretty sure Rachel was confused and didn't understand what exactly was happening. I even wasn't a aware of Finn, except for the fact that he had his hand in Rachel's. Fortunately Brittany interrupted.

"No, sorry Blaine. I said no hair gel, remember? I can totally smell it." Before she could say anything else Santana was dragging her to the dance floor. The rest of us looked at Blaine with a pitiful smile on our faces, but I could feel Rachel eyes staring at me.

"You can do this." Kurt encouraged. With a frown on his face, Blaine left to the bathroom.

"Let's go dance!" Finn exclaimed excited leading Rachel to the dance floor. I was really tempted to make one of my HBCI comments about his dancing abilities, but I held it back.

"I'm going to finish my punch first." I said trying to sound convincing. It was not in my plans to dance near the couple, at least not without a dance companion.

Kurt stayed with me waiting for Blaine to come back. We were both looking at the people dancing, but we weren't talking. The truth was that we had never really talked too much. We were aware of each other, but we weren't close. When I had realized what I felt for Rachel I thought I needed someone to talk to that had been through the same. Of course I had considered telling Santana and then Kurt, but at the end I decided to keep it to myself.

"I heard about Oberlin." My eyes snapped open as I looked at him in disbelief while he was still looking at the dance floor. What did that mean? Did he know about the kiss? Shit shit shit! "Thanks for helping her." I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know about the kiss. "I tried everything to focus her on Broadway and make her forget about the wedding and although I was quite socked that she postponed it, I kept trying to make her see that it was a bad idea, but after the audition I wasn't sure what else I could do. She was so sure that Finn was the only thing she had left..." He sighed. "Well, I'm glad you made her realize that Finn's not everything." He said looking at me and offering a grateful smile.

"She just needed someone to remind her who she was and who she's always wanted to be. I gave her a bit of a push. Anyone would have done the same." I focused my eyes again on the dance floor. I didn't want Kurt to see my whole face, because I wasn't sure if my expression was telling the same as my words.

"No one else did it, but you did. Also you were the only one apart from me who really tried to convince her that the wedding was the worst idea ever." He added with great emphasis on the last three words.

"So what if I did? You know it's stupid to get married at this age and she needed to focus on her dreams and not live only for Finn Hudson." I supplied looking at her dancing with her fiancé.

I felt Kurt's gaze carefully studying my expression."You really care about her, don't you?" I looked back at him and he had a knowing smile that was making me really nervous. He didn't know. He couldn't. Right?

"I care about all the people in Glee club. She's no exception." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but something told me that I couldn't fool Kurt. If he believed me or not I didn't know, because he didn't say a thing and I was glad he didn't.

I tried hard to focus on the performance. The guys were doing it really great and it looked like people was having fun. Rachel was too busy letting Finn trampling her with his enormous feet. I wanted to go there, push him aside and give Rachel the opportunity to have a proper dance in her senior year. That and the uncontrollable desire that I had to dance with her, to rest my hands on her waist and feel her hands tangled in my hair again. Suddenly I wished Puck could fulfill his dream to add something stronger to the punch, because I really needed a real drink.

The song ended and Joe was back at my side, so it was Blaine who came back without any hair gel. Truth to be told he looked good and Kurt seemed to like the man without the product.

Another song started to play, a slow one and Joe asked me to dance with him. I accepted. I should got the most of my senior Prom, right? As we were approaching the dance floor I saw the 'happy' couple. Rachel wasn't looking our way, but when I caught her gaze she looked away. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Joe began to sway with the music and so did I, using of course the typical prom dance position. Every time she was in my line of sight I stared. The most interesting part of all is that she stared back at me. Did she change her mind? Because I was finding hard to understand this behaviour.

Her brown eyes were fixated on me every time we could look at each other without raising suspicion. They were showing confusion and concern and that was all I needed to know. She had lied to me and still she decided to continue with the wedding. Why? Why making such a big and serious mistake if you are not sure?

Maybe it was because I wasn't enough for her. I knew I didn't deserve her, but if she decided to be with me I would try to make her happy every day for the rest of our lives. But Finn was enough and I wasn't. She was content to be Mrs. Hudson.

I looked away not wanting her to notice how my eyes were filling with tears. It hurt too much, but I was Quinn Fabray. I was strong and I wouldn't cry. Not here. Not in front of everyone. I would wait until I was alone in my room.

-o-

After avoiding Rachel during the whole Prom and convincing myself that there was no point on leaving the Prom without any real excuse, it seemed like everybody was waiting for the last touch: the coronation of Prom King and Prom Queen. As expected the vote count was made in the presence of a teacher, which in this case was Miss Pillsbury, and several innocent hands.

"Quiet please children." And there he was. Figgins was about to make the coronation. Truth to be told, I thought I didn't have possibilities to win and I didn't care. Maybe being Prom Queen had being my dream before, but not now.

Everyone began to get closer to the stage to pay attention to what Figgins had to say. All Glee club members were together with our respective partners. Rachel and Finn too of course.

"First I have an announcement to make. There are reptiles living in McKinley toilets no more. The family of snakes has been safely removed to the zoo and they can life out their lives in the toilets there." Everybody started clapping and cheering. Well, it was good news, but I couldn't understand why it happened such weird things at McKinley. Was it the same in other schools?

"And now this year's Prom Court. Nominees for Prom King are: Finn Hudson." More clapping. Crap! I didn't remember I had to go to the stage first! "Rick The Stick Nelson." More clapping. "And president Brittany S. Pearce." I enjoyed clapping in that one. I wanted Brittany and San to win. It would be amazing.

"The nominees for Prom Queen. Missy Gunderson." Clapping. "Santana Lopez" A lot of clapping and shouting. Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for this. I was in no mood to be there in front of everyone. "And Miss Quinn Fabray."

_Here we go!_

I went up on stage to join Santana and the rest. The moment I faced the crowd I searched for her eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? My mind was telling me to run and look away, but something inside me didn't allow me to listen. I found her eyes looking straight to me. She was smiling and she was not looking at Finn who was just some steps away from me. I no longer knew what to think.

Figgins kept talking. "I would like to invite last year's queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel to crown this year's winners." Everyone looked at him and I was sure he was reviving last year's prom. He was faking a smile while he headed to the stage. "And this year's Prom King is..." Drumroll. "Mr. Finn Hudson."

Well, I didn't vote for him, of course. He stepped forwards smiling while the people clapped and shouted. I even heard one 'Go Finn' among the public. Kurt picked the crown and put it in Finn's head. My clapping was not so enthusiastic, because I really wanted Brit to win. Now if Santana won I'm not sure if she would be willing to dance with Finn and if I won... Well I really hoped that didn't happen because I didn't want Finn to touch me ever again.

When the cheering subsided, Figgins began to speak again, "And the winner for Prom Queen is..." This drumroll was longer than the last one. "Miss Quinn Fabray."

_Shit!_

I didn't expect this. I had always wanted to be Prom Queen and now that I was I didn't want to be there. I didn't want all that people clapping and cheering at me. I had been awful to most of them and they still voted for me. How was that possible?

I stayed in place searching for her and when I found her between raised hands and people jumping, I couldn't recognize what I saw. She had a small smile on her face and was clapping with not too much enthusiasm. I kept looking at her trying to figure out her expression, but someone interrupted me.

I didn't know how long I had stared but Kurt soon noticed it and approached to guide me to the centre of the stage next to Finn. I looked away from her and tried to offer my most sincere smile to the public, although I was not sure if I was being succesful. Kurt crowned me like he did with Finn and stepped backwards again.

"Mckinley Titans bow down to your new leaders." Figgins announced.

Something inside me had to remind me that this wasn't a dream. Everything was real. I was Prom Queen and Finn was Prom King. Everything I had ever wanted, with the difference that I hoped I could be in the crowd next to her and holding her hand, instead of be the centre of attention and next to a guy who didn't even know how to listen for more than 5 minutes.

"And now first dance of this year's Senior King and Queen."

_Great! Now I have to let him step on me while dancing!_

I looked at him and he looked back at me. I was not sure if I was the only one noticing the gravity of the situation. Finn and I were no longer a couple. He was going to marry Rachel and every single person in the room knew it. They also knew he was my ex-boyfriend. The meaning of the votes were clear. McKinley High thought that Finn and me should be together. We were the preferred couple, although we weren't a couple anymore and we would never be.

Finn offered his hand reluctantly. I knew he was not comfortable with this and neither was I. I looked at his hand not knowing what to do, but at the end I landed mine in his and we began to descend the stage. His hand was sweaty and was as big as I remembered.

Rachel stood there unmoved and staring right at me. She was hurting and I could notice her eyes were shimmering and it wasn't because of the lights. She knew what the votes meant.

People went away as we were walking. They made a circle in the middle of the dance floor and when we reached the center of the circle Finn turned to face me, and so did I.

Back at the stage Santana and Brittany began to sing 'Take My Breath Away' at the same time Finn placed his hand on my back and held one arm out. I took a step forward, slipping one hand into his and placing the other on his shoulder. He was so tall that it didn't feel natural at all and it was really uncomfortable. We started to sway with the music, while every single person in that room stared at us.

"Congratulations Quinn. You are finally Prom Queen. How does it feel to get everything you want?" He muttered sarcastically only for me to hear.

"I don't get everything I want." I shot back instantly without looking at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Oh I almost forgot. Rachel told me about Oberlin. What are you playing at?" He was using that cynical and mocking voice so characteristic of him.

I looked up at him for the first time since we started dancing. "I'm not playing. I just did what you weren't able to do."

"What does that even supposed to mean?" He said quickly.

I snorted. He needed to think straight and starting taking his life and her future's wife seriously. If Rachel chose him, then I would make sure he didn't screw everything up.

"Finn, just listen to me because I'm not going to say this again and these are probably the last sincere words that you're going to hear from me." He almost stopped dancing at my words and he started looking everywhere but at me. "Look at me." I demanded and he obeyed like a scared little boy. "We both know that you're not going to be accepted in The Actor's Studio." Before he could say anything, I explained myself. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just trying to be sincere here. You applied too late and you don't have any references." He didn't say anything. "You're not going to move to New York and you know it. But she is. Rachel is talented and her life dream always has been to become a Broadway star."

"What's your point with all of these? I already know I don't deserve her, are you trying to make me feel bad about it?" I knew my words were hard and mean, but he needed to hear it from someone. I was not the kind of girl who said what people wanted to hear. I was sincere and realistic. I had done it with Rachel and I was doing it with her boyfriend.

"No Finn. Believe me or not I don't want to hurt you. You've been through a lot and everybody deserves to be happy, but I'm telling you one thing. When the time comes, you'll have to let her go." I let the words sink into his head.

"She's all I have..." He trailed off.

"If you really love her, you won't marry her and you will let her move to New York without you. If you don't do it, you will regret it your entire life, because she will be miserable. That's all I'm going to say." I stopped the dancing and turned around to search for Rachel.

What I was about to do, I didn't do it for Finn, but for her. I still didn't know what she felt for me, but I knew she was hurting because what people voted. I knew she was feeling like freshman year Rachel had felt. She felt insulted and slushied all over again and she couldn't be feeling that way in her senior Prom. So it didn't matter if it hurt me or if it was weird for people to see me act this way, what it mattered was to see her smile.

I walked towards Rachel ignoring the strange looks that I was getting from almost everybody and stopped just in front of her. I wanted to say something, but the only thing I could manage to do was smile. She looked confused, but I could see in her eyes fear and insecurity.

I leaned forward to take her hand in mine and as soon as our hands touched, my skin was on fire. I turned around and leaded her to the centre of the circle and in front of Finn. I heard whispers from the crowd and I knew that this would be the gossip for what was left of year, but I didn't care.

"You should be dancing with her and not me." I said to Finn at the same time I offered him Rachel's hand.

He looked astonished. I was sure he didn't expect that. No one did. Not even me. He hesitated at first but then he offered his hand to Rachel and I loosened the grip in her hand so she could take Finn's. She didn't let my hand go. She gripped it tightly and squeezed. I looked back at her and she was crying.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

I smiled back at her and without taking my eyes of her I placed her hand on his. "You know why." With that I walked out of the gym.

-0-

Once I exited the gym I felt the tears streaming down my face. I was glad Joe didn't follow. I was sure he didn't know how to act in this situations, so he just decided to leave me space. He did right.

There was no one in the halls or in the bathroom. Everybody was watching the King and his girlfriend dancing, while I was here looking at myself in the mirror and crying. Just like last Prom, but without Rachel wiping my tears away, or that was what I thought, because several minutes after I left the gym, she was at the bathroom's door, not moving and staring at me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with your fiancé?" I asked while I tried to clean my tears.

"I was, but as soon as the song ended I came here to find you."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"You don't look like you're fine."

"Well, I am. You can go back with him." I didn't need her there watching me while I cried. It was embarrassing.

"I don't want to." She mustered under her breath. I almost didn't hear her.

"Then what do you want Rachel?" I turned around to face her throwing my arms in the hair like a clear sign of despair.

"I don't know anymore."

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Could you please stop that attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"This 'I don't care about anything' attitude."

"Well, maybe it's because I don't give a shit anymore. I'm tired." I snapped.

"Of what?"

"Of crying and hurting. I just want to be happy for once in my life."

"Everyone deserves to be happy and you more than anyone."

"Well it seems that the odds are against that." I said looking again in the mirror and wiping my tears. The silence invaded the room. I could feel her intense gaze on me. "What do you want? I honestly prefer to do this on my own."

Rachel took a step towards me, so now I could see her reflected in the mirror. I stopped what I was doing and fixated my gaze on her figure.

"Quinn, I... I'm sorry."

"You have to stop saying that." I said between bitter laughs, still fixing my make up.

"I'm sorry because I've lied to you." My head snapped to the side at her words. Now I was looking straight into those beautiful eyes. "I lied to you when I said I was complete. I'm not." My body turned around so I could be face to face with her. "I spent all night thinking if I was making the right decision and I don't know anymore Quinn." She was playing with her fingers and was now very focused on the task, not even looking at me.

"Rachel, what are you saying?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"I don't know. I'm saying I don't know what I feel or what I want anymore." She said a little louder than necessary and throwing her hands in the air.

"Does this mean you are not going to get married?" I blurted out.

"How do you ask me that? ' I don't know Quinn!" She shouted showing emphasis on each word. As a reflex act I leaned backwards a little, but my feet were still in place. She turned around as I stared at the back of her head. I didn't know what to do. Should I say something? Should I let her talk? Should I comfort her?

I knew Finn didn't deserve this, because as much as I hated to admit it, he loved her, but I wasn't stupid. If she felt something for me, I wasn't going to step aside.

I approached her and slide my hand through the length of her arm until I reached her hand. I took her hand on my mine and caressed her soft skin.

"Hey." I turned her around without letting go off her hand. She was looking at the floor, but I could notice the tears in her face. It broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and brought her towards me. She collapsed into me circling my waist with her arms and letting go every single tear she hadn't shed yet. "It's okay..." I managed to say while my hand stroked Rachel's hair.

We remained like that for a while until her sobs ceased. "It's not okay Quinn." She said with her head buried in the crock of my neck. "I'm a grown up woman, I should know what I want by now."

"Even if you were 80 years old, you would still have doubts." I noticed her smile against my chest. "If everybody knows what they want and what to do, we wouldn't be humans but machines." I started rubbing circles on her back.

"Quinn, I..." She trailed off taking a step back, but not leaving two much space between the two of us. I placed both my hands on her cheeks to try to clean the moisture that was left in her face. She looked up at me as my eyes travelled through every feature of her face until they landed on her brown eyes.

"You are so beautiful..." I confessed without even realizing. "Even with your make up smudged you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She smiled. "I thought that was my sentence."

"I don't see any copyright on it." I replied playfully and she laughed a bit, but soon her smile faded, and so did mine.

"Quinn... I..." She already said that. What was she trying to say? Rachel looked again everywhere but me.

"What happens Rach?" I asked, concern showed in my voice.

"Can you... please..." She stopped again and took a deep breath. She then looked at me in the eye as she spoke. "kiss me?"

I knew my eyes went wide open in surprise, because I definitely didn't expect that. Lots of questions were coming to my mind, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. If the girl I loved was in front of me asking me to kiss her, I wouldn't be the one to contradict her.

Our eyes focused on each other as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed my hand back on her right cheek. I leaned forward and closed the distance. I felt an electrical shock through all my body when our lips connected and then Rachel hands were running up my arms until they wrapped around my neck and playing with the soft hair they found there.

I captured Rachel's lower lip between my own and sucked and I swore I heard her moan. I was sure I felt my knees buckling when her tongue darted out to run over my bottom lip. It was my turn to moan. I slid my tongue inside and was greeted by a forceful one.

This wasn't like the previous kiss we shared. This kiss was passionate and intense, I wanted to feel Rachel like I imagined in my dreams. God, the reality was better that I could had never imagined. When I dreamed about kissing her and touching her, I was always in control of the situation, because in all my life I had needed to be in control But here with Rachel, I wasn't. She was the one leading the kiss. Although I was the one who had initiated the kiss, she was in control of the situation. The most amazing thing was that I liked it. I liked her doing whatever she wanted to me and with me.

She was pulling me impossible closer while our lips and tongues moved in perfect synchrony, as if they were meant to be together. She slid her hands through my chest, brushing my breasts in their way down to my hips. I felt my nipples hard against the fabric of my bra as another moan escaped my lips and was _almost_ silenced by Rachel's demanding mouth. I had never felt so aroused in all my life and we were just kissing!

I moved my hands up her arms and tangled them in her soft brown hair. I was out of my mind and I couldn't even register that we were kissing in a bathroom where someone could walk in at any moment. It even turned me on more.

She grabbed my hips in a tight hold and pushed me backwards until I was against the sink where she had found me crying a moment before. How exactly this was happening? She had me pinned against the sink and had her body pressed against mine. Suddenly I regretted she wasn't wearing a shorter dress, because only the thought of touching her legs made me want to rip her clothes off right there.

Her arms began to caress my abdomen and I could feel my muscles clenching under her touch. I needed to breathe. My heart beat was incredible fast and the air coming through my nose wasn't enough, but I didn't want to break the kiss, just in case it never happened again. I didn't even know why she wanted to kiss me again. I always thought that her moral code was very strong. It seemed I was wrong.

She was enjoining this and I could bet she wanted more. It was impossible that I was the only one feeling all kind of different sensations at the same time. I felt love, desire, fear and belonging, but it was the heat building between my legs the one that was allowing her to control the situation.

_I really need to breathe._

I broke the kiss and she looked at me terrified. Her brown eyes were darker than usual and she was painting heavily.

"Rach..." I said between pants. "Maybe your morning breathing exercises let you control your intake of oxygen, but I really need to catch my breath." _How the hell I managed to say all that sentence?_

"Oh..." She mustered not moving from her position.

We stared at each other and I knew that I had broken the spell, but it was that or faint while she kissed me. I smiled down at her. I wanted to know what happened and I had a lot of questions inside my head that needed to be answered, but I was scared of said answers.

"You are amazing." I confessed while my hand caressed her cheek.

"Quinn I think I—"

"Rach? Are you in there?" Finn's voice erupted outside the bathroom and Rachel pulled away quickly with a panic expression on her face. I knew what that expression meant. She was now registering what had happened and was feeling incredible guilty for it.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Yes. I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you alright? You've been there for a while and I was worried about you."

"What a moment to decide to be a man for once in your life." I said under my breath so he could no hear it. Rachel looked at me with her eyes wide open, like trying to tell me to shut up. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Is anyone there with you?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm alone. I'm fixing my makeup I'll be out soon."

"Okay. I wait for you."

She was supposed to be alone, so she couldn't say anything because her project of fiancé was outside and could hear it, or maybe she didn't want to say anything, or she didn't know what to say.

She began straightening her dress and cleaning the smeared make-up under her eyes. I was next to her watching her across the mirror. When she finished, she looked at my reflection for several seconds. Then her lips managed to move mimicking the words 'I'm sorry' and started to leave the bathroom.

What was she sorry for exactly? I couldn't let her go after what happened, so I took her by the wrist and pulled her closer to me. I stared down at her while I leaned forward as if to kiss her, but before my lips reached their destination I stopped. I memorized every feature of her face in that moment. She didn't move, or try to stop me, because she wanted this. She wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted. A playfully smile crossed my face as I brought my lips to her ear.

"This is not over. We need to talk." I whispered in her ear before darting out my tongue and licking her earlobe. I felt her gasp under my touch and I knew I got the reaction I was looking for.

I stepped back and dropped her hand. She stood there for some minutes looking at me trying to catch her breath, then she nodded and left.

_13 days to graduation. 13 days to find happiness._

* * *

_A/N: So if someone still reads this I would love to know your opinion and I thank you in advance for it. Also I have some doubts with the verbal tenses in this fic and I'm not sure if I'm writing it right (lot of passive, maybe it should be written in present... ) I'm not a native English speaker, so if you are please send my a message to ask you a few things about English!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
